Dark Angel a story of Three Loves
by AnimeFreaksRulz
Summary: Yamino Mitsukai, most of her history remains a constant mystery. All anybody really knows about her, is that shes a long time follower of Jashin, and that shes raised Hidan, and that is why he's so obsessed with killing for their God.Who is she Really?
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Hidan, there's no way she could be here." Kakazu said. Hidan and Kakazu were walking through a small village looking for someone that they didn't even know.

"Shut the hell up, Pein said that I'll know her the moment I see her. And the only girl I know would hang out in a place as unpopulated as this." Hidan responded.

"And who would that be."

"My sister and fellow reaper." He mumbled.

"You have a sister?" Kakazu asked.

Before Hidan could respond, he saw a figure shoot up in the sky carrying a scythe.

"There she is." he cried and went after her. They chased her past the village and beyond an empty field of grass. They traveled through a vast canyon and on to another plain of grass that stretched on to a forest. Hidan looked up at the bright blue sky, and saw her dark wings glistening in the sunlight.

He threw a kunai in the air, but she was too high for it to reach her.

They continued to follow her through the long miles of the field towards the forest.

They caught up to her in a small meadow in the forest

"Brother, why are you following me?" She asked, licking fresh blood from her scythe.

"Hehehe, well now Dark, you were aware this whole time." He sneered. Suddenly she was right in his face; scythe behind his neck pulling him closer till their noses touched and her black angelic wings were spread out.

"Do you think me a fool, brother?" She asked, slicing his neck open.

"Well the last time you and I were near each other you were such a little weakling."

She pushed the scythe farther into his neck; blood pouring freely from the new wound. He winced a little causing more blood to flow.

"Let me make a guess. Your little leader told you to come and find me and make me join your petty little organization."

"You guess correctly." He grumbled.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I only serve lord Jashin." A look came across her face, and just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished replaced by her cold hearted glare. "I have better things to do, then listen to a worn out old fool."

Before they could protest she vanished.

Yamino Mitsukai

I flew up into the air leaving Hidan and his friend behind. So what if I didn't want to join their stupid organization I was aware of everything that they did. I knew all the rules. I even knew that anyone who refused would be killed.

So of course I knew that Hidan wouldn't falter; that and he's really stubborn.

I could hear Hidan and his weirdo friend's pursuit underneath me.

_Morons they don't even know I'm in the air,_ I thought and snickered.

I flew up higher and headed to the small cave that was embedded in a nearby cliff. Lately I've been using that as my refuge for the past few months, coming out only to do sacrifices; which I've been doing more frequently.

I had built a small fire pit for warmth during the cold nights and I had "found" a small mat that I could sleep on.

I threw a paper flare in the fresh logs and deactivated it just as the wood set aflame. I spread out the mat and let my wings vanish and lay down. I looked at the high ceiling of the cave. Night struck very quickly and I was soon fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up to voices outside the mouth of the cave.

"Where the hell is she?" My heart hammered in my chest as I heard Hidan's voice.

I shot up and spread out my wings.

"So I see you aren't going to give up." I hissed.

"So you are here," Hidan said and stepped into the cave. "You know me; I don't give up to easily." He grinned.

"Sadly, I do." I mumbled.

He chuckled.

"So have you made up your mind? I'm sure leader would be pleased to have your skills in the organization."

"Who is your leader?" I questioned slightly relaxing my fighting stance.

"Heh… his name is Pein." His friend said, and Hidan narrowed his eyes. Pein, somehow that name sounded strangely.

"That's interesting…" I trailed off, thinking. "Perhaps I will." I relaxed my arms still planning.

"I thought you'd put up a better fight..." Hidan mumbled.

He stepped outside the cave and I followed, stretching my wings for the long flight.

"Are you ready yet?" He asked, impatient as usual.

I turned to him a sly smile playing at the corner of my mouth.

"Only if you're ready to catch me," without further warning I shot up into the air and flew off.

"Damn it Yamino Mitsukai!" He shouted from the ground.

"Have fun, brother" I laughed at him.

Hidan

"Fucking bitch." I growled. "I should of fucking known she would do something like this. Shit. Come on lets go find her ass." I said to Kakazu. He didn't say anything as he went off in the distance where Dark had flown. I headed after him, and we both started our search over.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."I mumbled. "It's been a fucking week and we haven't spotted her," I growled.

"Maybe it's better that we don't bring her back; she could cause a lot of trouble." Kakazu said

"Might as well get back to the hideout and tell leader she got away then." I said

Yamino Mitsukai

A week ago….

"So you came here of your own accord?" Pein asked me.

I nodded smiling at him.

"And Hidan and Kakazu have no idea you're here?"

I grinned. "No." I giggled.

He sighed.

"Well they'll have to come back eventually." He grumbled.

Hidan

Present time

I came through the doors of Pein's office exasperatedly.

My jaw dropped to the ground when I saw Dark, sitting on his desk swinging her legs and Pein with an annoyed look on his face.

"Brother!" She shouted and jumped up on me.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

She slapped me.

"Don't yell in my ear, asshole!" She shouted.

"I'm the asshole! Why the hell are you here? How did you get here any way?"

She laughed.

"I know more than you think."

"She's been here for a week. Where have you been?" Pein asked.

The moment he spoke, Dark went right behind him and placed her hands on the back of his chair; which just made me hate him even more.

"We've been looking for her scrawny ass," I said, and glared at her.

"Don't be mean because I changed my mind." She said sweetly.

I growled at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why you little-"

"That's quite enough." Pein interrupted.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." I mumbled and walked out.

Yamino Mitsukai

"That was fun," I smiled at Pein.

"Yeah, real fun." he muttered.

He rubbed his temples.

"Aww do you got a headache?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I have a headache?"

I laughed a little.

"I don't like you standing behind me."

I laughed again and sat back down at his desk.

"Do you know what I like?" I asked.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Power. I love power. I always have been attracted to power. I love a good fight against a man with the sense of power. And you…" I trailed.

He looked at me.

"What?"

"Well you have this strong sense of power. Being in your very presence makes me want to rip the flesh from your body, and guzzle down your blood as if it were soup. That's how I felt when I first met you and your friends as a child." I stood up straight and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked standing up.

"Well as I recall from our earlier conversation, you wanted me to leave you alone." I raised my eyebrows at him, giving him an innocent look.

He walked towards me and shut the door just as I opened it a crack.

"Not now I don't, I have questions I want to ask you." He glared at me. I laughed.

"Oh so now you're interested? Sorry but that's enough info for one day. If you want you can write down your questions and ask me tomorrow." I smiled at him.

He grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm behind me.

"You will answer me." He growled.

I leaned up against him.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did I meet you?"

"Let me think back on that." I murmured.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Maybe some other time." He sighed and let me go.

"What you're not going to pry the answer from me?" I asked. He looked at me a tired look in his eyes.

"You're being stubborn. There's no use in trying to pry the answers from you." he sat back at his desk. My lower lip struck out, and a disappointed look came across my face.

"Where's the fun in giving up." he rubbed his temples.

"I'm not giving up, I'm simply waiting," he retorted.

I turned my head and made an angry _humph _before striding out of the room and grabbing my scythe that was by the door.

Hidan

I was sitting outside cleaning my scythe when Dark stormed out, fuming and growling.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked. She glanced at me, and then glared.

"None of your damned business." she grumbled before taking to the air.

"Jeez, must be the time of the month…" I mumbled before standing up and heading after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamino Mitsukai

I started to follow a large group of shinboi's, who were headed to an overcrowded village filled with tourist, and passer by's. I choose them for my next victims because a) there were a lot of them all at once and I loved fighting a large amount of people who were even capable for my attention and b) I haven't picked on any Nin's lately and I could use some fun.

They stopped at a hot spring that doesn't have two separate areas for the men and women. Though there was a paper wall.

I only had one scroll on me to hide my scythe, and I had to conceal my wings. Everyone else was already there and chatting and giggling. This is when I stared up the act.

No one

Yamino blushed deeply when she saw the other women in the springs. She quietly sunk in setting her towel on the ground and leaning her head back as she took in the warmth as it curled her toes, a content sigh escaped her.

Someone gasped and Yamino opened her eyes. A woman with dark brown hair was gawking at her.

"Uh I'm sorry am I interrupting your time?" Yamino asked, innocently.

"No, of course not. This is a public place after all. Kasey quite starring that's rude." Another woman, who had straight black hair and silver bangs, said.

"Oh ok then." Yamino looked away; blushing a slight crimson color.

"My name's Ume. That's Kasey," she pointed towards the brunette. "And that's Destin." She pointed to a blond who was clearly uninterested by what was going on.

"Uh hi, my name is Aikira."

When toying with her victims she liked to play along and act friendly and when they trusted her or were close to it, she sacrificed them.

"Wow you have such a pretty name. I bet your parent's love it, huh?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I-I guess. I don't really know them though." Yamino looked away again a sad look playing across her face.

Ume gasped.

"Why not?" She grabbed Yamino's hands and held them up to her face. Yamino stopped for a minute, making it a show of debating to tell her or not, but in truth trying to come up with a good excuse.

"When I was a little girl, about ten, I was kidnapped and was taken from my family. I don't remember them very well." She finally said, thinking that a nice sob story would soften them up.

"Ohhh that's so sad. How did you escape?" Destine chimed in crowding you, Kasey even managed a heartfelt smile.

"A few days ago actually." She said feeling a little uncomfortable.

All the girls made a loud awww sound, causing the boy's to listen in.

"That must have been horrible Aikira." They heard Ume whine.

"Do we know a Aikira?" One boy asked peeping through a small hole in the wall that separated the two baths just to see the girls crowded together.

"I don't think so…" Another mumbled, pushing the other one away to get a look.

He saw Yamino stand; her wet black hair clung to her skin. He figured she had pale skin if the steam wasn't making her flush. She turned and grabbed her towel and he and the other girls gasped as they saw what was on her back. Her entire back side was covered with scars of all sizes. Yamino instantly wrapped herself up, making sure to cover the scars. Her pink face flushed with more color. The girls all stood up and wrapped their arms around her. He gawked as he saw the beautiful naked bodies of his female comrades.

"What? Let me see, move over Genchi." The other boy said, shoving Genchi out of the way and stared.

"Holly crap, who knew destine had a figure like that. What do you think?" He looked at him. Genchi didn't respond, he only looked at Yamino with her pale flushed face, and the sadness in her eyes as she explained to the girls how she had gotten those scars.

"I wasn't staring at the girls, I was staring at the one in the middle." he said. He looked back over and his eyes widen.

"She's cute." he commented, his eyes were drifting over to Destine. Yamino looked over at the whole in the wall and smirked when she saw an eye gazing over at her.

"I think you have company." she said pointing to the eye. The girls looked over their shoulders and screeched grabbing their towels and covering themselves as much as possible.

"Genchi we're going to kill you!" they all cried.

'It wasn't me I swear! It's all Mikio." he cried standing up and headed off to get his haroi.

Yamino Mitsukai

This is sooo not worth it, I grumbled inside my head, as the three girls kept yelling at this Mikio character. I should just get this over with and kill 'em all ready.

"Wait, I have to stop." I gasped falling on my butt. They had suggested taking me to their village and I agreed just to get them out of that crowded village. God I hate people.

They all turned to me, the girls rushing over to me in a hurry.

"Are you okay?" Kasey questioned.

"Kind of. I guess from the events of the day, I've lost a lot of energy." I smiled and made it a point to try and stand and made it seem like I couldn't.

Genchi approached me and offered his hand.

I looked away while I took it.

He hauled me up, smiling.

"I could carry you." He offered.

"Uh," I muttered.

He turned and kneeled.

I hesitantly climbed on to his back and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

He stood and everyone continued on as if nothing had happened.

Until, that is, Hidan showed up with that cocky grin of his.

"Hey Dark, it's time to come home." He said.

I ignored him and hid my face behind Genchi's shoulder.

Damn idiot.

"Come on sweetheart. You can't act like you don't know me." He said.

"Call me sweetheart one more time I'm going to kick your fucking ass and have you as my sacrifice to Master Jashin." I growled.

"Aikira?" Everyone looked at me.

"Fuck Hidan. You ruined my fun." I snapped jumping from Genchis back. I walked up to him and smacked him.

"I don't think so." He grabbed my wrist and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I shouted.

"Apologize and maybe I will."

"Why the fuck should I?"

"Cause if you don't, I'm going to have to strap you down on the bed."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." he smirked.

"Fine. Sorry. There ya happy?"

"Quite so, thank you for asking." He dropped me on the grass.

"You're a prick."

"Yep." He smiled.

"What the heck Aikira?" Genchi approached me.

I sighed. "Now look what you're making me do. Moron. Now I have to explain myself." I grumbled.

"Why explain? Just get the job done."

"Oh yeah." I smacked my forehead.

"Absent minded as ever." He mumbled.

"Shut-up." I stood up and grinned.

I summoned my scythe, and released my wings. Everyone stared at me in wonder.

"I hate it when people stare." I said.

"God you're so hot covered in blood." Hidan grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"Gee thanks." I mumbled, pushing at his chest. "Now let me go."

"I don't want to." He licked at my neck, cleaning it from any blood.

"You're a jerk."

"How? I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. It's been years since we were last together."

"For good reason."

"Why though?"

"Because you're a controlling bastard."

"You like that and you know it. What's the real reason?"

"Because I felt weaker. Notice when I was with you I always ended up getting injured in fights. I wasn't making enough sacrifices, and therefore was losing my life span. I was dying faster. Master Jashin was very displeased with me during those years."

"What about now? Will you please let us-?"

"No. I've got to get back. Pein will be worried about me. It's late any ways." I pulled away from him and stepped back.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me to him again.

"Why him?" He growled.

"I don't know. Even if I did I still wouldn't tell you."

"Why?"

"Cause it's none of your business. Now let me go." I tried to get his fist from my hair, and only succeeded in having him hold tighter.

"No. I hated Pein before, but now I hate him with a burning intensity." He pulled me closer to him.

"Why?"

"Because you're paying attention to him." He pressed his mouth to mine and forced it open where he played with my tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned stretching my arms high before I opened the door to Pein's office, A.K.A. my bedroom. I dropped my scythe on the ground and yawned again. I started to remove my dress when I heard a light snore.

I turned around and saw Pein's cheek pressed against the hard wood of his desk.

I sighed and stepped towards him.

"Pein?" I shook his shoulder. He stirred, but then fell back to sleep. I smirked.

"Pein!" I shouted, smacking the back of his head. He shot up, grabbed my hands and twisted them behind my back.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He hissed in my ear.

I giggled. "You're so cute when you're tired." I said.

He pulled me back, took my hair, and yanked my head back.

"Don't ever do that." he said.

"Why? I thought it was funny."

"Of course you would. You kill people for immortality."

"Don't dis the religion." I said, rubbing my cheek against his.

"I wasn't."

"You totally were."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"No."

"Yep, sure sounded like it."

"I'm not even going to have this conversation with you."

"I thought it was an argument?" I said confusion in my tone.

He sighed.

"You're impossible."

"How am I impossible?"

"The way your acting."

"How am I acting?"

"Like a child."

"How?"

"By asking stupid and pointless questions."

"How are they stupid and pointless?"

He gave me a blank look and let me go.

I jumped him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist.

"Get the hell off me."

"I missed you." I smiled.

"Well I didn't, it was actually quiet without you."

"Of course it was, I'm like an annoying buzz in your ear, aren't I?"

"More like an irritating one. Now get off."

"Nope. Don't want to."

"I'll make you get off."

"Technically speaking, I'm not really on you."

Suddenly I felt his hands on my butt, and his lips were on my neck. I gasped.

Time stopped in that very moment. His hands were rubbing my back, tracing my scars, while his mouth sucked on my neck and my chest and kissed my lips.

I put my legs down, and jerked away from him. I backed up into the wall and he cornered me, placing both arms on either side of my head.

"Now, how did we meet?" He stepped closer to me and tilted my chin up.

"You were eight; you were alone, gathering fire wood in the forest. You were meeting up with your friends, but you ended up getting lost on your way back, you were scarred and you didn't want to be alone." In his eye's I could see him remembering. "You soon grew tired, and sat underneath a tree. I found you curled up in a tight ball, with your forehead up against your knees, mumbling to yourself. I appeared in front of you, covered in blood, with a grin. You backed away from me in terror. 'Who are you?' you asked me. I replied, by snatching you up by the hair and sneering at your childish face. With the look on your face, I thought you would have peed yourself. I would've laughed to."

He rolled his eyes at me, and stepped closer.

"How is it that I can't remember you?" He questioned.

"I don't have the slightest idea. Can I go to bed now?"

"No, continue."

I sighed. "At the time, I was a little… nuts, and was making sacrifices like crazy. I planned on killing you, but then I felt something, deep inside me that I couldn't explain. It felt like I was being ripped to pieces, but I couldn't feel any pain, nothing. My skin was on fire, my heart thumped loudly in my ears. I thought I was dying. It was difficult, when I pulled you closer to my face; I saw something in your eyes, a bright fire, just waiting to be seen. But it was blocked by your fear. I sighed, and dropped you to the ground where you fell on your butt. 'Get lost kid,' I said.

'But I already am.' you said.

I glared at you. 'How the fuck can you get lost in a forest like this?' I hissed.

You only backed away.

'And what idiot would take that literally?' I could see the tears forming in your eyes. I sighed again. 'Damn it, jeez kid.' I grabbed your arm and tossed you onto my back. 'I cannot believe I'm doing this.' I said. 'You better be grateful I'm helping you.' Quite honestly, I didn't really think you were, because you fell asleep and got snot all over my dress." I glared at him.

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "So the moment we got out of the forest, I dropped you on to the grass and left you."

"Did we ever meet after that?"

"Plenty of times. You were always very happy to see me too. In fact, I think you even had a little crush on me. But we stopped after one of your friends died." I shrugged.

"That explains how I don't remember."

I furrowed my brow.

"A lot had happened, and I blocked out most of my memories of when he was alive."

"Ohhh, can I go to bed now?"

He sighed. "Yes, go ahead."

"Yay!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He rubbed his cheek in disgust then smacked me.

"Don't ever do that again." he said.

"Do what? Kiss you or leave?"

"Yes." He said, and then walked into his room.

A few minutes of silence passed before I removed my dress while muttering, "jerk" under my breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yamino, might I ask you something?" Pein's voice came from the doorway of the common room. I was sitting on Hidan's lap, half asleep when he spoke.

"Huh? Yeah sure." I stood up and stretched.

"Do you mind explaining why this was hanging on the faucet in my shower?" He held up my only lacy black bra.

"Oh so that's where it went! I've been looking for that!" I skipped up to him and grabbed it.

"Why don't you put your underwear where they belong? Because I also found these in my desk." He took out my matching black underwear.

"I've been looking for those too! Pein, have you been stealing my underwear?" I poked his arm.

"That's not even remotely funny, Yamino."

"You're no fun." I pouted. "Anyway, I've been going commando because I keep losing my underwear."

"Eww gross!" Kisame cried.

"We don't want hear that!" Zetsu exclaimed.

"So, get over it. Besides I hardly ever wear them."

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"Because she thinks their irritating." Hidan said. "When we lived together, she never wore underwear. I always found them in odd places like the fridge."

"Oh yeah I remember that. That was hilarious." I said.

"To you it was. That was a permanent scar as a kid. I thought I'd never be able to see again."

"Hey they weren't that bad!"

"They were granny panties!"

"They had cute little butterflies on them!"

"This is really weird." I heard Kisame mutter.

"How?" I turned to him.

"You're talking about panties."

"So?"

"What you mean so?" Kisame said.

"Just make sure you keep your underwear together." Pein said.

"Okie dokie!" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey brother!" I shouted.

"What?" he glared at me. We were in the common room; I was sitting cross legged on the floor while Hidan was sitting at a table playing poker with the others.

"I'm bored." I said, placing my chin on his leg.

"I don't really care."

"You never do. You're so mean to your older sister."

"Older?" Kisame questioned. "I thought Hidan was the older sibling."

"He does look older." Deidara commented.

"He sure acts old too. But sadly I'm older." I sighed. "I raised Hidian. So of course I'd be older."

"You raised him?" Kisame exclaimed.

"Yep. Parents went bye bye, felt bad for the little snot, and raised him."

"Jeez how old are you?" Kisame asked.

"Has your mother ever told you not to ask a woman's age?" Sasori set his cards down as he spoke.

"I can say this, I'm older than Pein. Way older. He was like seven when we first met."

"You mean you already knew him before you came here?" Zetsu asked.

"Yep. I'm that old."

"How is that even possible?" Kakakzu asked.

"Master Jashin likes me, that's how."

"Wait he's real?" Kisame asked.

"Duh! Why do you think I built a shrine of him in that corner over there?" I pointed to the small shrine.

"I thought you were being obsessive." He said.

"I was. That's why it's there. But he's real in every way. Sometimes the most real things in life are the ones you can't see"

"Then how come you and Hidan are the only known ones that worship him?"

I looked up at Hidan as he looked down at me.

"Well, Jashin isn't a very forgiving god unless he likes you. And when you've gone a hundred years without ever really loving someone, you tend to get curious. Then once you think you're in love or what not, you forget about sacrifices, and your life span dies away. Bringing you down with it. That's how most of us die."

"Has something even remotely close to that ever happen to you?" Kisame asked.

"Kinda. But I never forgot about sacrifices like that. I've been doing them for so long; it would be weird if I suddenly forgot them.

"So are you the reason why Hidan is obsessed with killing?" Kakazu asked.

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yep. That's also how he got such a foul use of the English language. I'm bored so I'm going to go bug Pein now." I stood up and yawned.

"You probably shouldn't do that." Sasori said.

"Why not? I'm bored."

"Yeah, but he could end up giving you a very unpleasant punishment for that."

I shrugged. "I give everyone an unpleasant punishment for no apparent reason every day. It won't bother me. 'Sides, he wouldn't hurt me even if he wanted to." With that I walked to his office.

He was asleep at his desk again; his forehead on his arms, snoring.

I poked his sides till he sat up.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked him.

He glared. "No." He said and stood, grabbing my arm and turning me around. "Move your hair."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine then." I moved my hair so it draped over my shoulders.

"How is it that you have so many scars?"

"I get in a lot of fights with Hidan. I always ended up being the one injured." I mumbled, holding back shivers as his fingers traced every scar on my back.

"What about this one?" He asked tracing the scar that starts at my shoulder blade.

"How far does it go?"

"Mid thigh."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Hidan."

"Why?"

"We had an argument."

Actually we were in bed, and he sliced open my side with his kunai. That was the most fun he and I ever had together to. There was a lot of blood involved in that.

"So he cut you?"

"That's how we usually resolve things."

He let me go then took my hand and turned me around.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He said.

I blushed.

"In fact, I haven't done any of my paper work. I wonder why." He placed his hand at the nape of my neck. "I'm sorry I hit you the other day. I wasn't thinking."

He kissed my forehead.

"That's okay." I muttered and rested my forehead on his chest.

"No it isn't. I shouldn't even be holding you like this. I don't deserve your attention."

"Shut-up already." I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

After a month of being in the hideout, I finally cracked.

"AGH! I can't take it anymore! It's to fucking quiet around here!" I cried, clutching my head and going into a fetal position.

Pein chuckled.

My head snapped up and I glared at him.

He was sitting at his desk with his hands folded above his mouth.

"You're mean." I grumbled.

He chuckled again.

"Isn't there ANYTHING to do around here?"

"Hmm." Pein stood and walked towards me.

"Stand up." he demanded.

After I grumbled to myself I stood up. He took my hand and raised it in the air.

"Spin." He looked down at me. Without thinking about it, I spun only looking away from him when needed.

He held my hand up and put the other on his shoulder, after that he put his on my waist.

He stepped back and I stepped forward. He stepped to the side, I followed suit. He spun me around again.

We continued like this for at least 20 minutes till my arm finally grew numb.

I dropped both arms and stopped.

"Yamino…?" He asked and I threw my arms around his neck and hid my face in the fold of my elbow.

It took awhile but he finally placed his hands on my hips.

Even though I wasn't looking I could tell he was smiling.

"Yamino, you're going to have to let go." His breath tickled my cheek.

I held on tighter.

"I don't want to." I murmured.

Pein moved his hands up my waist and my sides, his palms brushing over my breasts.

He grabbed my wrist and pried them from his neck.

"I don't want you to let go either, but unless you care what Hidan thinks, I would advise it." He let my hands go and they fell to my sides.

He stepped away, and it felt like my heart was being torn apart.

"Wait," I grabbed the back of his cloak. "Pein, I don't care about Hidan and what he thinks. But it's against my religion, and I've already disappointed Master Jashin once, I can't do it again."

"How did you disappoint him?" Before I could respond Hidan busted through the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he demanded.

"What do you want?" Pein ignored his demand.

"I'm bored as hell; I wanted to know if there were any missions left."

I laughed.

"You and me both, brother dear." I said.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked again.

My face fell.

"Please leave." I said.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to Pein." I looked up at him. "Please?"

Hidan grumbled under his breath, turned, and slammed the door shut.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around Pein's waist from behind.

"He's still out there." Pein placed his hands on my arms.

"I know." I mumbled into his cloak.

"Hold on." He moved my arms from his waist, and went to lock his door.

"Ah! What are you doing?" I cried as he picked me up.

He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "You'll see."

He kicked his bedroom door open, walked in, kicked the door shut, locked it, and dropped me on the bed.

Pein took his cloak off and tossed it on an arm chair.

"Now," he walked over to me. "We can be alone." He smiled.

I smiled back.

"So tell me Yamino, how did you disappoint your god?"

I grunted, and then gasped as he kissed me.

"Well?" He said lips still against mine.

"Uh," _Master Jashin please help!_ "I, uh, had an affair and I ended up getting pregnant. It was a few years ago. Master Jashin has just now started to forgive me."

"An affair? Hmm, I'm kind of jealous." He pressed me on to the bed.

"Pein…?" I whispered as he removed his shirt.

"You're older than me, right?" He kissed down my neck.

"Way older." I muttered.

"That's good enough for me." In an instant, he had removed my dress, and I was bare, exposed to his hungry eyes and mouth. He licked, sucked and kissed every part of my body that he could.

"I don't think so." I growled and flipped him over. I took his pants off and his boxers soon followed.

I was a little surprised at how big he was but soon got over it and kissed his head.

"Yamino," he gasped, as ran my hand over his shaft, licking his head. "Don't tease me." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved himself in my mouth. I bobbed my head back and forth as he groaned.

"Leader?" A voice asked.

"Damn it." he grunted and I jerked away from him. "No, were doing this now. I've waited too long." He took my hand, tossed me on to the bed, clamped a hand over my mouth, and shoved himself all the way in me.

I held back a shriek.

"What do you want Konon?" He grunted, driving himself deeper in me.

"My assignment?" She said, tone questioning as she jiggled the door knob.

"I'm busy at the moment."

"But, sir!"

"Konon you're just going to give me your report some other time."

I heard her grumble.

"Sir but there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Pein ignored her and buried his face in the crook of my neck. My breathing was coming short and ragged and I wrapped my arms and legs around him. I rounded my back so I could better meet his thrust and had to hold back moans. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Get her to leave!" I hissed, biting my lower lip and gasping.

"I don't care Konon; I have more important things to do right now."

"What?" She cried, I could hear the disappointment in her tone.

"I said I don't care, now leave." Beads of sweat were forming on his brow; I could feel it against my skin.

"But-"

"NOW KONON!" He yelled when I moaned.

"Yes, sir." That was the last thing she said before we heard the office door slam shut. I cried out, long and loud for quite some time, before I came out onto his cock and he was filling me back up with his seed.

"P-Pein."I started shaking visibly.

He collapsed on top of me.

"Sorry." He muttered in the crook of my neck.

"Don't surprise me like that again." I grabbed his hair and made him look at me. "Or ill throw your ass out the damn window."

He smiled. "Never again. Promise."

He kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened with you and leader-sama yesterday?" Hidan asked, taking up the entire sofa.

"What do you mean?" I sat cross legged on the coffee table in front of me.

"Well, Konon came out of his office looking pretty upset. She said something about leader-sama yelling at her to leave him alone. Said he sounded out of breath. And I know you wanted to talk to him. What was that about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I snapped.

"It does when your involved Dark." He grabbed my hand. "You've always been mine, and I don't like how you're getting all buddy, buddy with that jerk."

I yanked my hand away and glared at him. "Don't talk to me like that Hidan. That was a long time ago, it's over now."

He stood up and leaned over me. He put his hands on my shoulders and pressed his forehead against mine.

"It's been far too long dark. Being without you…" He shook his head. "I can't handle it anymore. You being here, alive and well, it makes it harder for me, knowing you're getting close to some other man."

He leaned down so our noses brushed against each other. I tried to look away, but he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"You don't want to do this Hidan." I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Master Jashin wouldn't be too happy." I said.

"I don't care, Dark, I'm going to be the only one who can love you." Hidan leaned down and kissed me deeply.

I froze for a mere second, enjoying the familiar feel of his touch, and then smacked him as my body began to work.

Astonished, Hidan pulled away, and then glared wildly at me.

"You little bitch." He shouted and lunged for me

I jumped out of the way, and went to grab my scythe.

I ran to the entrance of the hideout, and dashed outside, the clouds were thick with rain, and the ground was muddy from it.

I could hear Hidan's approach behind me so I quickly grew my wings and flew off into the darkened sky.

Pein

Pein was furious, worried about where Yamino has been, but angry because she had nothing about being gone. It has been nearly a week since she suddenly vanished, and Hidan has said nothing about her whereabouts. It was possible that he no clue of where she went, but it frustrated him just the same.

As these thoughts went through his head, a knock attracted his attention. He rushed to the door in hopes that it was Yamino, just to be thoroughly disappointed that it was Konon. She seemed a little shocked that he opened the door so quickly, and smiled at it.

"Leader-sama," she said, happily. I have something I need to tell you."

He waved her away with his hand. "Not now, Konon. I'm busy." He said and went to sit at his desk.

Konon came in hesitantly. "But it's important." She said.

"Well it's going to have to wait; I'm not in a good mood." He said

"Is that because Yamino is gone?" She took another step forward.

He glared at her slightly.

"That's no concern of yours." He stated. "Now go away."

"But sir this is very important to me." She tried again.

"Unless it's about Yamino, I have no interest."

Konon looked down, deflated by his persistence, and left his office with an air of dread shrouding her.

"You're kind of mean."

Pein looked up at the voice to see Yamino right at the door. He stood up and went to her.

"Yamino, where have you been?" He asked.

She laughed a little. "I had work for master Jashin." She wrapped her arms around his neck as she spoke. "I had to make 235 sacrifices' for what I did, and another 235 for what I'm about to do." She stood on her toes and nuzzled his neck. "That's 470 people, Pein. Be glad I like you so much." She pressed her lips to his throat gently.

"Do me a favor, and warn me next time you're going to leave like that." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." She said. "But you know, I never got to finish playing with you."

As a response he grabbed her butt. "Just don't leave like that again."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."


	8. Chapter 8

Yamino Mitsukai

"Has anyone ever told you have a butterflies touch?" Pein said, tracing my scars with his fingertips.

I laughed a little. Me-the girl who kills for immortality-with a butterflies touch? It's never been heard of.

"No." I said, giggling only slightly.

At the moment, we were lying in his bed with the covers over our lower halves. I lay mostly laid on top of him with my arms around his neck.

"Then I'm glad I got to be the one to tell you." He started to move away, and right when I was about to protest, he was on top of me.

"Angel," he whispered, trailing kisses down my neck. "I don't know I f I told you this before, but," he kissed my lips again. "I love you."

I could hear the smile in his voice and he kissed me again.

We both stopped when we heard a surprised gasp at the door.

We looked over at the door slowly, seeing a surprised Konon, mouth a gape, standing just slightly in the room.

"Konon, what do you want?" Pein sat up, cover still over his waist.

"Hidan said he found a little boy just outside the hideout, demanding for his mother." She mumbled looking away as Pein stood to put his pant back on.

"What did he look like?" I stood up too, hiding behind Pein.

"He has silver hair and red eyes." She looked up and glared at me lightly.

With sudden realization, I snatched up Pein's cloak and ran outside.

"Let me go!"

The voice was a child that ran clear in the bright sunny afternoon. When I had made outside, Hidan was holding on to a little boys arm, lifting him in the air.

The boy kicked at him, dark eyes glaring intently at Hidan. I grabbed a kunai from Deidara's pocket, and sliced through the arm that held the little boy. I caught him mid air, and looked down at him.

"Akuma?" I asked the little boy.

He looked at me quizzically before speaking. "Mom?" He asked me.

I only nodded once.

"Mommy!" He grabbed on to my neck tightly and started to sob.

"Oh my little Haru." I whispered into his silver hair.

"Dark?" I felt Hidan's firm grasp on my shoulder and I turned to look at him. "What's going on?" he asked.

I grinned widely. "Meet your nephew, my son Akuma."

"My what?" Hidan cried.

"Your nephew." I repeated.

"What the hell? That little snot is my nephew?" He asked

Haru stuck his tongue out at him.

I punched Hidan in the jaw. "He's not a little snot, you burger." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He shook his head. "That can't be right Dark." He said. "Who the hell is this kid?"

I punched him again. "Watch your language."

"Why? You cuss all the time."

"Because, I don't need little Akuma to hear such a foul mouth."

Hidan glared at me.

"What the hell did you do this time? You've never mentioned him before."

"That's because it wasn't any of your business."

"Angel, what's going on?" Pein voice caught my attention, and that's when I noticed everyone else.

A little stunned, I backed away slowly, clutching Haru to my chest.

"Uhm, Pein, I'll be back later." I said, growing my wings and flying away.

Pein

"Where the hell is she going?" Hidan turned to Pein madly. "And why was she wearing your cloak?"

Pein glared back at Hidan. "I don't know where she's going, nor do I know why she was wearing my cloak." He turned to Konon. "She's the one who knows, not me."

Everyone turned to Konon expectedly. Pein gave her a look that told her to make something up and fast.

"Uh, she was ready to shower when I came in. She grabbed the closet thing to her and bolted out the door." Konon mumbled, hating being on spot like that.

"Doesn't explain why he," Hidan nodded towards Pein. "Wasn't wearing it?"

Pein rolled his eyes. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

Hidan approached him and grabbed his shirt. "When it comes to her, it's my business to know."

Pein yanked away from Hidan, his eyes blaring with anger.

"I was asleep." Pein turned and walked away.

_Come back soon Angel, _he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

*six days later*

"Pein…?" A soft voice came from the opening door.

Pein glanced up and saw Konon standing there, small tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He stood up immediately, and went to her. He held her head in his hand wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

She smiled a little. "I want to make a request to leave the Akatuski for a little while."

"Why? We need you here Konon." He gave her a confused look.

"No you don't." She shook her head a little. "I've done all I can here; even more. But you don't need me. No, not anymore. You have her now. If you care enough to look for me, you know how to contact me. And also," she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I've always loved you." She whispered before kissing him tenderly.

In that moment, Yamino was just at the door, peeking through the cracks of the door, long enough to see Pein wrap his arms around Konon.

Pein pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Yamino Mitsukai

I ran.

I ran as far and as fast as I could.

Away from the office; from my room. From him and her. I ran till my lungs burned from crying and running, stopping me at the door to the common room.

I stood staring blankly at my son. He sat on the floor by Hidan's feet, playing with some kunai's. I didn't move an inch, until Akuma looked up at me. He stood up and ran towards me, hugging my legs tightly.

"Mommy…" He murmured.

"Go play." I pushed him away and towards the kunai's.

Hidan was watching him with clouded eyes, which darkened more when he saw me.

"Hey, are you ok?" He stood and approached me. No one else but Akuma was in the room, so I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh, Hidan. I'm such a fool." I cried into his chest. He patted my back and stroked my hair.

"No you're not." He said. "Tell me what's wrong, Dark."

I sniffled a little, wiping my nose with the back of my hand. I began to tell him the whole truth about my past loves, with Akuma's father, and of course Pein and this whole mess with Konon.

He never said a word while I spoke, through choking sobs that prevented air from coming to my lungs. He held me closely to him, nodding and listing, while patting my back. Not a single gesture to try and get me to hate myself more for choosing someone not of our religion. When I was done crying as hard as I could, he lifted my chin, and stroked away my tears.

"I'm sorry Dark." He said. "But, I can't do anything about it."

I sobbed again. "I know, but please, don't leave me alone anymore Hidan. Keep me away from him, and from Konon. Just stay with me."

He nodded. "I never will leave you." He kissed the top of my head softly.

Not thinking clearly, I stood on my toes and kissed him back. It was slow and smooth, and his arms encircled me closer and pressed me to him.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" I felt Akuma tug at the hem of my dress, pulling me away from Hidan.

I smiled down at him, and snatched him from the ground.

"Don't worry about me." I said. "All that matters is that you're with me now."

Akuma snuggled up to me, resting his head on my shoulder.

I followed Hidan to the sofa in front of the T.V. and snuggled into his side while he channeled flip.

An hour passed and the whole common room was packed with the Akatuski members, some were asking questions about the child, others were polite enough not to say a word to me. We all sat surrounding the small television set, a strange program playing on the fuzzy screen. When Akuma was finally sleeping in my arms I nudged Hidan and he stood up. People protested as we stood, craning their heads to see the T.V., but we moved swiftly out of the room. He went down the winding hallways of the cave hideout till we came to a small entry way. An animal hide was attached to the outside as a sort of door. Hidan moved into the side and held it for me while I went in.

There were countless images etched into the walls, things such as ancient prayers and pentacles were engraved into the side. Dried blood was on a few walls and was in the shape of the ceremonial reaping pentagram, commonly known as the Reapers Penta. It was a simple drawing, with an upside down triangle and a circle surrounding it.

I smiled a little. "You are such a little nerd." I said and laughed quietly.

Hidan only shrugged. "I'm loyal to the Religion." He said, simply.

He walked to the other side of the room; where another bear hide hung, hiding a small travel sized cot packed with more hides and a few over stuffed pillows.

"You two can sleep here." Hidan said.

"What about you?" I turned to him.

He shrugged again. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You don't need to do that, Hidan. Sleep on the bed with us."

His smile turned sly. "I can live with that."

I smiled in return, simply because his perverted comment reminded me of how sweet he can really be.

I sat Akuma on the bed and tucked him snugly amongst the hides and turned back to Hidan.

He stood there almost awkwardly, looking everywhere and anywhere but at me.

"Hidan," I said.

He nodded, but said nothing.

"Hidan, look at me." I said. Obediently, he glanced my way. I walked up to him and grabbed his face in my hands.

"Don't try to avoid me."

"I'm not." He said defensively.

"Yes you are. Only a few weeks ago you were begging me to take you back, now all of a sudden you're acting like I'm poison."

He could only shrug it away.

"Talk to me Hidan."

"I've just been thinking a lot." He said, still not looking at me. "About you. And the kid. About a lot of things."

"Does it bother you that I started a new life after we split?"

He nodded.

"Well, don't let it."

Then he looked at me, a fire in his eyes. "Why shouldn't it bother me?"

"Because it was only one sided, and it wasn't my side." I said.

He huffed.

I frowned and crossed my arms, deep in thought. So the idea of me birthing a child to someone else greatly affected it him. I never once thought how much it would bother him, but then I never really thought of anyone but myself. While I thought, my mind drifted aimlessly, until a new idea came to me.

"Hey, do you want to play a game?" I asked.

He stared at me, like I just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Come on. It'll be just like old times."

"I don't know…" He stared off blankly.

"Come on, I'll be it."

He scowled a little.

"Fine, I guess that's ok."

No one

Loud crashes could be heard down the hallways near the common room, along with shouts and cries.

Everyone peeked through the entry ways of the rooms they were in and quickly ducked back in when something blurred by. They turned their heads to the blur and saw Yamino picking herself up from the crumpled wall.

"That's not fair!" She cried, pointing dramatically at Hidan.

"Since when is getting even fair?" His smirk was smug.

She glowered for a moment and vanished from sight.

"Shit." Hidan murmured. He looked at Angel's end of the hallway, but there wasn't a sign of her.

Suddenly, her dark hair appeared behind him, seeming to transform into a sort of mane, when her foot came into contact with Hidan's ribs.

He flew across the other side of the hallway, and through a single wall of stone.

"Tag you're it!" She declared exuberantly. She watched him fly through the wall with a wide grin on her face.

"Tag?" Kisame's voice came from the common room.

"Uh-huh." She nodded in his general direction. "We used to play it all the time." She laughed a little. "Wanna play?" She finally looked at him.

Kisame's face turned pale and he stepped away from her, backing towards the common room.

"Not that kind of tag; no thank you. I'd like to keep my head." He said, holding his hands up.

She laughed again. "No silly, you'd be on my team, and I never lose."

"What's the point of this game?" Sasori approached her, giving her curious stare.

"Whoever gets tired first loses."

"No thank you ma'am." Kisame said, still shaking his head at the thought.

She shrugged. "You're loss."

Just then, Hidan's head peeked through the hole in the wall, revenge in his eyes. He set out a charge towards Yamino, and she dodged it neatly, jumping into the air and somersaulting on to the ground.

"Come on, Hidan. You're getting sloppy." She teased and ran off.

"Do you think we should warn leader-sama?" Kisame leaned toward Itachi expectantly.

He only shrugged; the only one not seeming to be disrupted by the noise.

Deidara's over heard this and stood up. "I'll tell him." He said and walked off to his Pein's office.

Pein

"You basically just used me." Pein glared at Konon over his shoulder.

"No, I would never do such a thing to you." She sat up from her perch on his bed.

"You knew I wouldn't allow you to leave, so I did the one thing I didn't want to do." Pein said to her.

"Well, you weren't protesting." She crawled over the bed to where he sat on the corner, touching his shoulder. "You know I love you."

"Well. I don't love you. Not now, not ever." He stood up, cringing away from her touch. "You made me betray the one I care for." He grabbed onto her blue hair-which had been pulled from its ponytail- and glared down at her.

"Pein, you could have just let me go." She grabbed on his hands, but he refused to let her go.

He tossed her away from him, on to the other side of the bed. He bent to retrieve his pants and was putting them on when there was a hesitant knock on the door.

"Leader-sama?" It was Deidara's small voice.

"What do you want?" Pein snapped (obviously agitated) while he looked for his shirt.

"There's an issue in the common room, hmm."

Pein huffed and turned back towards the deflated Konon.

"I want you out of here by the time I get back. I don't want you in my room, or in my office." He said and yanked the door open, slamming it shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Yamino Mitsukai

"You're so slow, Hidan." I laughed a little at the panting Hidan. We had made our round around the whole perimeter of the hide out and were again at the entryway to the common room, the crumpled wall falling slowly to the ground.

Hidan glared at me, attempting to charge me again. I dodged off to the side, grabbed his hair, and threw him back the other way.

Then my hands were being held up above my head, and a warm oddly familiar bare chest was touching my back.

"What are you doing?" Pein's voice rang loud and clear through the echo-ie hallways.

I yanked and pulled at my arms, but he refused to let me go.

"We're playing a game, now let me go." I pulled some more and managed to get away long enough to hide behind Hidan.

Pein was wearing his usual black pants, but he bore no shirt. He looked restless and irritated. He had abandoned his head band and his orange hair shadowed his eyes.

"Do you need to play it inside?" He asked, crossing his arms above his chest.

"We were outside." Hidan put a protective arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

Pein shook his head disapprovingly.

"I wasn't talk to you, Hidan. I was addressing Yamino." Pein spoke almost defiantly.

"Well, she doesn't even want to look at you, what makes you think she'll want to talk to you?" Hidan shot back, just as defiant.

As a bonus to the conversation, I hid my eyes in Hidan's side.

"Angel," he was directing his voice to me, but I didn't look up.

By now, everyone else had retreated to their rooms to avoid the confrontation, so only Hidan, Pein and I stood in the hallway.

"I told you, she doesn't want to talk to you." Hidan said, holding me more tightly. I could feel his frustration through his muscles.

Suddenly I felt a hand pull at my wrist, yanking me from Hidan's side. I was looking at the eyes of a very sad looking Pein.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked.

"Because you're a big jerk!" I spat at him.

He shook his head. "I haven't done anything." He said, but I could see fear and doubt on his expression.

"You liar!" I started to pound on his chest with my free hand. "You big fat liar, you cheated on me!" His grip on me loosened enough that I could get away. I backed up into Hidan, and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

Multiple emotions crept on to his face, his whole demeanor changed and he was on the floor pleading at my feet.

"I'm so sorry." He started. "I didn't want to." He said.

"You still did it," I returned.

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Angel. Please, you have to understand, Konon was leaving. I couldn't let her just go. She's been with me longer than anyone, I need her."

I sniffled, free tears spilling from my eyes.

"Angel," he stood brushing Hidan's hands away and looked at me straight in the eye. "Can we talk alone?" He asked.

As Hidan was about to protest, I spoke up, lip quivering like a babies.

"Yes." And without looking back at Hidan, Pein and I headed off to his office.

When the solid wooden doors closed behind us, Pein grabbed me tightly and held me close.

My body didn't respond to him and he eventually saw that it wouldn't and let me go.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick." Pein said

"Why should you care?" I snapped in return.

"Because, I love you."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. More than anything in the world."

"Then why'd you fuck Konon?" I questioned

He didn't have a response.

Pein

He looked down at her sorrowfully. The thought of this being the end of their relationship sickened him. He was far happier with Angel, and he wanted to spend his whole life with this beautiful creature, carved from ancient darkness. In his eyes, he felt the sting of tears, blurring his vision of Angel's beautiful face.

"I had to." He said finally.

"You didn't have to do anything; you chose to do what you did." Her dark red eyes turned darker as she glared at him.

"I didn't want to. It was the only way to keep her from leaving."

She came up to him with fast steps and smacked him hard across the face. He rubbed his cheek, looking at her.

"That's not an excuse!" She shouted, her eyes brimming with distain.

He has never seen such an aggressive look on any human face before. It was almost animalistic, like she could sit here and tore open his flesh like she was fighting for her life. And he didn't doubt that.

"I've only had two lovers in my lifetime, and they were insignificant compared to you." She walked farther away from him. "The first was an abusive asshole, and my being around him affected the relationship I had with master Jashin." She looked at him. "So I left, and I don't regret my decision." She sat on her bed with her arms and legs crossed. "The second relationship was only one sided, and I had no idea what I was doing. He never even really loved me; he only cared for my abilities, so he can hone them into our son, followed by his." She shook her head, black hair going over one shoulder. "And I was forced to abandon that very boy."

"Why did he want your ability?" Pein asked.

She stared up at him, an ancient sadness in her eyes.

"I'm from a once great family, which had unnatural abilities. He believed my ability and his own would create the most powerful tool the world has ever known, and he wanted to recreate it. He aspired to have an army of unbeatable power." She looked away from him down at her lap. "He learned about the clan I had created some time ago. The village still remains and I know for a fact they have a dozen history books about my reign. So he found out about me, and went searching. I unfortunately fell into his trap."

She shook her head, as if she was shaking away unpleasant memories.

"I told myself I'd never fall like that again; that I would never give in to my desire of wanting to be loved." Her eyes went hard again. "And I find myself in practically the same position." She stood and was glaring up at Pein. "You managed to find out about my true abilities, and you sent Hidan in after me, because you knew I was his mentor."

He was about to protest, but she cut him off before the words could start to flow.

"I'll stay here, but only because Hidan's here. I'm not one of your lackeys you can boss around and fuck so they won't leave."

She turned abruptly and left him standing there, looking at the memory of her sad eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Yamino Mitsukai

I sighed. I didn't mean to say all those things; he doesn't need to know every aspect of my life like that. I guess it doesn't really matter now though.

I went looking for Hidan, after I left Pein's office. I was hoping I could drown my sorrow and blame him for pursuing me in the first place. He wasn't in the common room, so I suspected he was in his room.

When I got there I was surprised to see that little Akuma was still asleep. I went up to him and kissed his temple, while tucking him in more.

Hidan had definitely been through here, because I could see his boxers and pants on the floor leading to the bathroom. That was when I could hear the shower running. I slipped in, and the steam from the hot water helped clear my head.

I stripped down, and slithered into the shower behind him.

He was standing underneath the water, looking up with his eyes closed. He wasn't aware that I was standing behind him so I wrapped my arms around his waist, stroking his abdomen.

He jumped a little and looked over his shoulder.

"Hey," he said turning around and hugging me.

I buried my face into his soaking wet chest.

"Are you ok?" He asked, stroking my wet hair.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I feel stupid."

He laughed a little. "You're not stupid, Dark."

I shrugged again. "Why did you agree to get me?"

He pulled away and looked down at me. "I wanted to see you. It's been ages since we last saw each other. I just needed to see you, to know if you loved me still."

"How's that going for you?" I asked.

"Still second guessing myself." He laughed a little.

I pressed my forehead into his chest. Just at the corner of my eyes I could feel the slight sting of tears, until my whole body seemed to just stop working.

My breathing stopped and my muscle seemed to just fall apart and I realized I was falling to, slipping on the wet basin tub, bringing Hidan down with me. His foot kicked at the curtains and they fell to the ground as well. We slipped on to the floor wet, and our bodies sliding against each other.

"Dark?" Hidan looked down at me. I didn't move, just stared intently at the ceiling. I was gasping on the floor for air. My body was twitching, but I was in no control of it. My right side started going numb, and a cry from Hidan's room came through to my distorted hearing.

Hidan moved quickly to his room, and soon the whole world was gone from my sight.

Hidan

I watched Dark's body twitch on the linoleum floor in dismay when I heard someone cry out in the other room. I dashed out to try and grab Akuma, but I saw a man covered in rich cloth holding him.

Akuma kicked and screamed, pulling the man's hat off and showing wild silver hair and green eyes. He laughed a little at the sight of my expression.

"Surprised?" He laughed. "Tell little Yamino to crawl in a hole and die. It's where she belongs after all."

My face was flooded with anger and I tackled him. He was surprised and dropped Akuma on the ground trying to stop me.

Akuma scrambled up and attempted to get away, but the man grabbed him and hit him in the head.

Akuma's body went still.

"You bastard!" I shouted. I tried to stand up, but my body wouldn't move.

"Don't fight the inevitable. Your stubbornness will not help you." He stood up, holding the kid by the collar of his shirt and walked around me.

I tried grabbing at his feet, but even my fingertips refused to budge.

When he was behind me, I felt the tip of Darks scythe at my neck.

"You can't stop me." He said, and I felt the cold blade slice through the muscle and bone.

I was out in a matter of seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

Yamino Mitsukai

I woke up with a jolt of pain going down my spine. I was covered in a cold sweat that made my dress cling to me. I sat up and took in my surroundings.

I was in a bedroom. The floors were made of wood and shined brightly. There was an oaken desk to my left, and a chair to match it with a colorful cushion. I was lying in a bed with a dark mahogany bed frame. The covers were a simple white and they itched like crazy.

I didn't recognize the room as Pein's-with the large canopy bed and red satin covers.

I rubbed the right side of my face, and a tingling sensation came from it.

"Great," I mumbled. With my left hand, I smacked the right side of my face, hard enough to get the feeling to come back.

Exasperated I huffed out of bed and wobbled a little on my feet. When I was stable enough to move I walked to the bright window and looked out.

I nearly fainted. This village was all too familiar. The rich looking houses, the vibrant energy, the large castle like home far off in the distance surrounded by a prairie.

Everyone below me was bustling around trying to hurry off and finish their day. The market place was only a yard or two away and I could see the fresh fish, vegetables, and fruit. I opened the window long enough to get a smell of the delicate scents of baked goods.

I slammed the window shut, and the pane shook and cracked at the corner. I unintentionally screamed loudly, and it reverberated in the room back at me.

I ran to the bed and collapsed on it, burying my face in the itchy covers.

I hated over crowded villages, and I specifically loathed the current one I was in.

It just brought back memories I longed to forget.

I started to cry at it too. My eyes brimmed with hot tears and left big watery stains on the bed.

Big villages, numb body, a blank in my mind, what happened?

I shouted into my pillow, long and loud enough that my throat was beginning to hurt my throat.

I heard loud crashes just outside my room, and the door flew open.

"Dark?" Hidan's voice brought a pleasant feeling in my body, and I felt my muscles begin to relax.

"Hidan," I said, sitting up.

His eyes were red with lack of sleep and his silver hair was wet and soapy.

He sighed heavily and came up to me. "What happened?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"I don't know, you tell me." I looked at the thin line around his neck and my brow furrowed in confusion.

"What happened here?" I sat up more and stroked the thin line.

"Got my head chopped off." He said simply.

"When did that happen?"

"A couple nights ago, when Akuma went missing." He grabbed my hand that was touching the wound.

Then his words hit me.

"Akuma's gone?" I asked in alarm.

"Yeah, along with my head." He joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

But I was to unnerved to even register it.

"Where is he? What happened to him? Where's my son?" I shouted.

"Calm down Dark." He gripped both of my hands while I tried to stand.

"No!" I tried to pull away, but Hidan toppled me, forcing me down on to the bed.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

He shook his head. "Not until you calm the fuck down." He said. "Now, take a deep breath and slowly let it out."

I clenched my teeth and did what he said. I kept going until my muscles were forced to relax and my jaw finally unclenched.

"What happened?" I slowly asked.

"Someone took Akuma. The other night when you confronted Pein, you came back, and your body started to twitch. Akuma screamed and I went to go get him, but there was a man with silver hair holding him. He was the one to take him away and cut my head off."

I processed his words very slowly, still breathing deeply so I wouldn't freak out.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"I think it's been about three days at most."

I nodded slowly. "Hidan, get off of me."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Let me go and you'll find out."

He shook his head. "No."

"Hidan, you're pissing me off even more, now get off of me." I glowered at him.

He slowly slid off of me, and kissed my belly before standing. I remained on the bed, staring intently at the ceiling. So, someone kidnapped Akuma. The question is who, and why, and how come I don't remember what happened.

After a few minutes, I told Hidan to please leave, so I could process everything. He told me he would leave me alone for a few hours, and would come back to check up on me.

I only nodded, and kept glaring at the ceiling.

I tried hard to remember what happened, but nothing made sense. Hidan said my body was twitching, and when I woke up my whole right side was numb. Did I have a stroke?

No, because I could walk perfectly fine-a little wobbly, but fine. So, how come I was spazzing on the floor? I shook my head.

I was begging to feel claustrophobic in this teeny tiny room. I wanted to get out and have some well needed fresh air. But the ideal of going out there in this village, dressed the way I am, wasn't smart. I know all too well that people will recognize me, maybe not from meeting me in person, but books. Only a dozen remained.

Though, there are only twelve books from the begging. I was the devil amongst these villagers and they only knew I never die, and that I enjoy killing.

I so desperately wanted to escape the confines of this room, to fly high up in this bright blue sky. I didn't want to smell their delicious bread and see their little children.

I shook my head.

"I'm getting out of here." I said aloud and stood up. I yanked off my dress and looked around for a substitute. My eyes caught sight of a folded up haori on the desk.

I snatched it up and slipped it on. It was a little big and hardly even covered up my chest. But I put it on anyway. I debated about how I should leave my room without being detected by anyone else that might be nearby. My eyes wandered to the window with the broken pane.

I looked this way and that while I walked to the window. I opened it back up and slipped underneath it.

I was standing on a ledge looking up at the vast expanse of the sky. I breathed in deeply, smelling baked delicacies.

I closed my eyes taking in all of my surroundings, and then I jumped to the ground. I landed on my toes, and thankfully, no one was paying attention to me, so I got away with it unnoticed. I quickly tied my hair in a knot and started walking down the familiar road.


	13. Chapter 13

Yamino Mitsukai

I thrashed about in the covers, moving restlessly, sweat coating me and my hair clinging to my body. I dreamed of Akuma, and the mystery person who took him away. I placed the man with silver hair, and dark mysterious eyes, but I didn't know who they belonged to.

I thrashed and screamed, yelling out different names until I could feel warm hands on my back, patting me awake.

I refused to open my eyes; the threat of tears was so strong I couldn't help it. The warm hand moved up to help me sit, and cradled me in strong arms.

They hushed and soothed me until I finally stopped crying, but I kept my eyes shut tightly. I was afraid to see who it was, and I had a pretty good idea about who it was.

My body shook and trembled, and it only stopped when my muscles grew so weak, I was being held up. I was beginning to fall asleep; but I wanted to hold onto the real world for a moment longer.

"Stay…" I muttered, and I was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of water running in a nearby bathroom. I was curled up on my side, staring out at the grey sky.

When the water stopped flowing, a figure stepped into my view.

My eyes traveled up slowly, taking in the ruffled haori; opened up slightly at the chest, revealing pale milky skin and a muscular neck. When my eyes finally touched his, I saw him staring down at me with a woeful expression.

I couldn't find it in myself to look away from such sad eyes, even though they belonged to Pein.

After what seemed to be forever I finally spoke up.

"Thank you." I managed.

He just nodded at me.

"You really did help me, you know. I would've left if you hadn't have woken me, left and not come back."

"I would've thought that's what you would have wanted, after what's happened between us." His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

I shrugged. "I don't want to leave." I said, and then quickly added, "because of Hidan."

He nodded, as if expecting that. "I know." He said. "But, away from me, you wouldn't be in such a state. If anything, you'd feel more at ease."

I laughed a little.

"I always feel at ease with Hidan. He's always been a major part in my most difficult times. He's a friend you hate, but just can't seem to get rid of." I felt a smile creep up into my cheeks.

He nodded again. "If you don't mind, I'll leave you alone." He nodded to me again and started to walk away.

"No, wait," I said.

I clamped my hand over my mouth.

He looked over his shoulder, and gazed down at me.

I looked down at my lap, then back up at him.

"I think we should talk. About us I mean; we can't just ignore the situation."

"I thought we did talk it out. You stayed with Hidan, I leave you alone." He turned around to face me.

"I-I know that. But it won't solve anything." I said, placing my hands on my lap gently.

"You seemed to think it would."

I looked away.

Pein sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, let's talk then." He said.

I remained silent. I didn't want to talk about everything. I was too exhausted to want to hear any poor excuse he'd come up with. I honestly didn't want to talk about any of this. I just felt the need to be around him. It was as if my body craved for his diminishing attention after the events of last night. I closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply. When my mind was clear, I finally decided to look at him again.

He was still staring expectantly at me, his gaze never once faltered.

"I want to be with you." I said. "I really do. I mean, I really thought I could love you-that I did love you. But I'm just too hesitant."

He nodded. "I understand that, and I don't blame you for not trusting me." He moved closer to me and held my hands tightly in his.

He leaned closer into me, and I could feel the brief contact of his lips on my forehead.

"I want this to work, not just for me, but for you as well." He rested his forehead against mine, and stared at me intently. "Because I do love you, and I know I do. But I don't want you to make a mistake in choosing me." He pulled back and stood. "Think about it before you make a rash decision. Think about your future, not with just me, but Hidan as well."

"But I-" I started to say, but he was shaking his head.

"No." He said firmly.

I huffed up and glared down at him. "I'm trying to tell you the same damn thing! Only I want us to work things out together, as a couple!" I cried.

He was glaring back at me.

"Well, I say we should work out our individual problems alone."

"Problems? You think I have problems?" I shouted. "I've had years to work out my flaws; you've had barely even two decades!"

"So, you're saying you have no problems?" His voice was so calm; it was becoming more infuriating to be in his presence.

"I know for a fact I have problems, I kill for god sake, just so I can live! I've killed thousands of people, and do you think I give a rat's ass? No!"

He huffed and came towards me. "I'm sorry, Ang-Yamino, but this is how I think things should be." He reached for my hand, but I yanked it away from him.

"Get out." I said. "Get out, and don't ever come back! I'm tired of looking at you!"

"Yamino-" he tried to grab my hand away, but my glare was intensified by the power of master Jashin.

"Get out. Now," I snarled.

He backed away and headed for the door. When he was gone, I let my demeanor collapse on top of me and I fell to the ground with a thud and a sob.

Hidan

I had heard shouting emanating from Darks room, and I rushed to her aid.

By the time I got there, Pein was walking out.

I approached with anger and grabbed his haori.

"What did you do to her?" I questioned.

He yanked away, and was glaring just as intently as I was.

"I did nothing to her." He growled.

"She told me everything about you two, and let me say; I don't approve."

He rolled his eyes. "Like your opinion really matters in this situation."

"It does, because I love her, and no one else can take that away from me."

"A sibling relationship is nothing compared to the one of two lovers."

I started to laugh, quite hysterically, too.

"You really don't know a thing do you?" I questioned between fits of laughter.

"Know what?" He snarled at me, but I still couldn't contain my laughter.

"You really are vacuous Pein." I laughed. "Everyone else has figured it out by now. Just goes to show how much you really don't know Dark." I smirked.

"What is it?" His patience was running low, and it only made me laugh harder.

"Dark and I are ex lovers." I said.

His eyes grew wide, and his face made me go into another fit of laughter.

"You're brother and sister though." It wasn't a question, more like a statement with a questioning tone.

"We're brother and sister of the same religion. Nothing else."

"She raised you…." His voice was still questioning.

"Ha-ha, it's not like I thought of her as a mother. She made it quite clear she wasn't my mom."

He shook his head in disbelief. "So, are you the one she was talking about? The one she left because you were abusive to her?"

I just laughed again. "Dark always loved that about me. You obviously haven't gotten the best of her."

He gave me an odd look.

"She likes it rough, she's a vicious thing. She'll tear open your throat for the pleasure of tasting your blood. You probably get the sweet soft side of her, and that side is too easy to please. She needs someone from our religion to give her that blood and gore she loves." I looked down at him. "Someone like me."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, you don't know how she's like with me."

"I know she moans softly whenever you nibble on her ear. I know that she doesn't jump down on you and moan exceptionally loud when you hit her really hard across the ass."

He moved away almost disgustedly. "I don't believe you."

I smirked. "Come back in an hour or two, you'll believe me."

With that, I turned the knob and shut the door in his surprised face.

I looked around the room, the state of the crumpled sheets, Darks white dress on the floor, and quiet sobs coming from the….end table? I walked over to the end table, and saw her crouched between the bed and the table. She had her head against the wall behind her, looking at the window, tears falling down her cheeks. Her hair was strewn all over her face, and down her opened up haori. She moved slowly to look at me, her dead eyes seeing me, was like her key for her body to start working again. She jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. She stared at my eyes for a few second then she leaned in and kissed me softly.

She started out slow holding on to my hair at the nape of my neck. She moved closer to me, and a small noise came from the back of her throat.

The sound was a mixture of a moan and longing. Very strong longing that affected me so much, I grabbed onto her shoulder, and shredded the haori off of her.

She didn't protest and actually started to take off my own haori. She didn't give me time to carry her to the bed, just kind of jumped me down till we were both on the floor gasping for breath.

"Hidan…" she muttered softly into my ear, and then bit it gently.

I grumbled and bit her until she cried out with both pain and pleasure.

"Oh, Hidan." She moaned.

I smirked. "I'm enjoying this." I said.

She gave me an airy laugh. "Yeah, me too."

I looked down at her. Her eyes were glazed over and hazy, either from crying, or bliss, I wasn't all that sure. Her dark hair was like a blanket underneath her, smooth and silky. Her skin was pallid against her hair and her bright red eyes stuck out the most. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You know something Dark?" I said.

She returned my smile and kissed me softly down the neck.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"I love you." I said.

She didn't seem to hear me at first until she held my face in her hands. "I know." She said, and kissed me again. This time she was rough with me and was biting hard on my lower lip, not holding back anything like she must have been doing before. She clawed at the skin on my back till I could feel the rawness and yanked on my hair. She sat up and pushed me down on to the floor and she moved her head down till her lips were at my throat. She kissed me once, and then I could feel her teeth sinking into my skin. I yelped once, but it only encouraged her to bite harder. I could vaguely feel her teeth in my muscle, tearing at them like a wild animal, and I could just barely make out her hand rubbing against me. She latched on to my neck like a hungry animal and was actually eating some of the bits that came off, though most were bits of flesh and only a little bit of muscle. When she finally pulled away, her mouth was covered in blood, and she looked like she was drunk.

"Mmm," she almost moaned. She looked up at the ceiling, letting blood stream from her lips and down her neck.

"I've missed that." She said.

I couldn't respond; I felt that if I spoke, blood would pool out again.

She looked down at me, sweet seductive smile on her lips once more.

"I want more." She said.

I brought her down to me and she leaned into the wound, breathing deeply.

"I want more of it. I want everything you can offer me, Hidan." She said voice almost hoarse.

I just nodded, and she bit down again, only lower, on my chest. She ripped off the skin, revealing the pink, bloodied muscle, and moved lower still. She kept at it, stopping on a spot she liked and ripping off what she can and working her way back up till her lips were on mine again.

"Hidan…" she whispered.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, preoccupied.

"This can't be one sided again, you have to please me, too." She mumbled.

"Right." I muttered and sat up. She had straddled me, and had small spots of blood on her from where she may have touched my wounds. I barely even recognized her as Dark, now she was Dark Angel, goddess of death, and unwavering follower of Jashin. I always could worship this side of her. If she died by any means necessary, I would leave Jashin, and would follow her. I would do what she did, though she followed the words of Jashin. This side was sexy and seductive and made you only want more of her, even though you had all of her.

She willingly let me place her down on the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

I smiled down at her, aware of blood dripping down on her pale naked body. I leaned down and kissed her softly again and again, allowing each kiss to become longer and rougher. When the taste of blood was imminent on my tongue, I leaned down farther towards the scarred mass of her torso and bit her, as equally hard as she did me. She didn't squirm in pain like I did; instead she moaned loudly enough, I was sure the next few rooms over could hear her. She gripped my hair in her fists; an inclination of me to keep on that spot. I did what she wanted, biting and drinking her in when she wanted and how long she wanted me to, never going past any limits she set for me. I guessed it was because I longed so much of her approval, I didn't want her to push me aside again, like she did before. After a few minutes of this, I could feel her frustration through her muscles.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I pulled away a little to look at her face. She was glaring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know why I bother with younger men. Their so useless and naïve and can't fuck their girl the proper way." She turned her glare down to me. "Do I have to give you a step-by-step process?"

I shook my head. "Dark, please understand. I don't want to push things too far with you."

"Well, push me." She said, gaze turning softer. "I like to be pushed."

I smirked at her response. In one swift movement, I surged through her and she yelled out in excitement. I did it again. This time biting on her shoulder to the point that blood was flowing through my mouth. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and met each thrust with one of her own, trying to deepen her pleasure no doubt. She moaned in my ear softly and was nibbling on it. I wasn't too satisfied by her sounds so I grabbed her hands and pinned them to the floor. I slowed down and kept my eyes fixed on her glazed ones.

"Why are you…?" She trailed off as the answer came quickly into her head. "Hidan," she said. "Kill me. Right here, right now. It'll feel so good."

I smiled and bashed the leg off of the end table. She stared up at me in awe, while I held the misshapen stake above my head. I promptly thrust the wooden leg straight down on her stomach. Instead of pain on her face, her eyes had rolled back into her head and she was moaning loudly. I twisted it around while her blood spilled out. I twisted it and pushed it down till it was stuck in her abdomen, all the while I was thrusting with her moans. She cried out my name more than a few times, and that made me want her even more. She and I had reached our climaxes together and I sort of sat up and held onto the stake. Dark was panting heavily, and I could see the sweet forming in her pores. She glistened like a pool in the sunlight and her breathing was like the wind that rippled through her. She kept her eyes on me and smiled when I grasped the stake tightly.

"You ready?" I asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically.

I held onto it, and literally feel beck trying to pull it out. But it was worth it to hear that sound coming from the back of her throat. I looked at her and was so satisfied by her state-laying on the floor bloody and sweaty, her cum oozing from her-that I began to laugh.

When we were both finished, I helped her sit up holding tightly on to her hand as she caught her breath. After a few moments, she and I were smiling at each other like idiots. She jumped onto me and started laughing and that got me to start laughing to.

I had my Dark back, and I wasn't going to let anyone take her away from. No one could break us apart, not Pein, not Jashin, not even Dark herself. She was my own, she was my love, and I was the only one worthy enough to return it to her.


	14. Chapter 14

**This will be the Last chapter for now. The fist Fourteen are already previously typed up. It'll be awhile before I get the time to type it all up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for all the great reviews!**

**With Love~**

**Your Onee-sama**

* * *

Pein

He sighed. He wished he didn't leave Angel.

Hidan-according to Kakazu-didn't get back to their room till late this afternoon covered in blood. He didn't want to know what happened between them. He just knew that when he had learned about Hidan and Angel's relationship, he went off to be alone.

_"She likes it rough, she's a vicious thing. She'll tear open your throat for the pleasure of tasting your blood."_

Hidan's words rang through his head in dismay.

"No..." Pein murmured.

_"She needs someone from our religion to give her that blood and gore she loves; someone like me."_

Pein shook his head. He didn't want to believe it, but somehow he knew it was true. Hidan's words had hit home, by the effect it had on him, Pein couldn't deny it. He was jealous; extremely jealous. He felt that no one else should love Angel. She was his, and he wouldn't let some measly little missing ninja get in the way.

_"I want to be with you. I really do. I mean, I really thought I could love you-that I did love you. But I'm just too hesitant."_

The words Angel had said to him just yesterday came through his muddled thoughts. He was wrong. From the very beginning, Pein had been wrong. He should have denied Konon-though that he knew already-he should have listened to Angel when she screamed at him, that she wanted to work out their problems together. Like a couple should. Pein so desperately wanted to be with her, but he denied his own feelings for the sake of his own fears. He was being selfish yet again. It wasn't new to him or anything, he just felt like being in his natural selfish nature would be wrong when he was with Angel. However, he still remained selfish.

Pein sighed.

"Oh, Angel," he muttered. He could see her pretty face in his mind's eye, so beautiful and happy, lying underneath him. Her sweet giggles after he had said he loved her. The memories made him happy, and a little sad.

Pein sighed again.

"I want Angel." He declared, finally concluding his thoughts, his feelings, and stood up.

"I'm going to talk to her." He said out loud, as if trying to convince himself he could do it.

He shook his head and made his way to the door of his room.

Yamino Mitsukai

I lay down on my bed with a sigh. Last night was incredibly memorable. Hidan had been really sweet, insisting he would clean my wound, instead of the gaping hole I had left on his neck. When he had finally gone to bed, I called in Kakazu to fix anything he could on Hidan.

Kakazu shook his head at him, but didn't ask any questions, just how he had gotten it.

When I said I bit him, he laughed.

I didn't know how long it's been since Kakazu took Hidan away, just knew that when a knock came at my door, it was nearly sundown.

I was a bit groggy and sore from everything, and my body was still leaking out blood from my awesome new scars. I was still naked, but I didn't think much of it when I opened the door. At that point I wished I had.

Pein stood there, staring almost horrifically at me. His eyes had gone wide at the state of my body, the wounds, the blood, the way I stood-leaning against the doorframe for some well needed support. The instant I saw him, I covered up my chest in a hurry, causing me to lose my balance, and land in a very uncomfortable state; in his arms.

He held me up gently and stroked my cheek.

"It's ok, I'm right here." He said, and picked me up bridal style. He put me down on the bed so softly I hardly felt it. He sat next to me and proceeded to stroke my cheek in slow movements.

"What happened?" He asked.

I just glared up at him.

He only smiled in return, that almost made me feel bad.

Almost, but not quite.

"I hate you." I said.

His smile didn't falter.

"I know, Angel, its ok. I love you, and I will take any punishment you'll throw at me. So we could be together."

That caught me by surprise and I stopped glaring.

"Really?" I asked, practically dumb founded.

He nodded and leaned down to press his forehead against mine. I couldn't fight the smile on my lips.

"So, like, are you taking my advice, that we should work things out together?" I asked.

He nodded a cheerful smile on his lips.

I jumped up and hugged him tightly around the neck, forgetting my soreness.

"I'm so glad…" I muttered.

He placed a warm hand on my lower back.

"I am to, I'm sorry Angel. I should have just listened to you."

"Yeah, you should have." I laughed, and he laughed with me.

We sat on the bed like that for a few minutes. Neither one of us moved, or spoke. We breathed softly so are bodies touched only slightly more than they were now. I felt his lips brush against my forehead, and down my cheek. He kissed my chin, my jaw line, my other cheek, my temple, and then he finally pressed his mouth to mine. It was soft, delicate and was sweet. Oh so sweet. He held me closer to his warmth, traced lines across my skin, bended over me as he laid me down. His red bangs tickled my forehead as his kiss became longer. I could feel the coldness of his piercings on my face, down his chest. I could feel everything on him. His soft skin that was rough in a few areas, the piercings going down his chest. I could feel them moving down my torso as his haori was slowly removed. He moved into me, gentle at first until I gave him the ok, and he surged through me.

I knew being with him versus Hidan would be very different. Hidan was rough where Pein was gentle. Hidan had his moments of sweetness, and Pein had his moments of aggression. Right now, I could tell Pein was trying his best to be aggressive, but his soft kiss was making it not work. But I didn't care; I liked his softness. He had such a gentle touch, and a warm disposition that Hidan lacked. Pein was never meant to be a killer, just a lover, a giver, a life bringer. Hidan was the opposite. Where Hidan was the moon and a cold brutal death, Pein was the sun, and a warm heart. Pein cared for his friends, and what little of his family that remained. Hidan had no family, other than me, and he and I only got along when we were having sex.

I sighed in a bit of a daze, enjoying all the touches and sensations Pein's soft sex was. He held on to my face and would kiss me, he'd let go and nibble on my neck, making me feel good. I wasn't hot and sweaty or bloody-not including from my open wounds Hidan left. He pushed himself into me, and I let out a memorized moan that had me rolling my eyes to the ceiling. Oh Hidan, oh Pein. I loved both, but only wanted one.

I wanted Pein. His softness, his sweetness and caring nature. I wanted only him; I only wanted his godlike body and nature. I wanted Pein, and only Pein.

While I thought about it, the thought made me want him even more, and I practically yelled his name to keep going and to never stop. I said for him to go harder, and faster, to bite me everywhere, to drink me in when he was done-to drink everything on me, my sweat and tears, my everlasting amount of juices coming out of me, he even willingly licked away the blood drops.

When he was done, and clearly tired, he laid down on me, resting his head on the pillow, and his nose was against my neck.

"Beautiful…" he muttered, sighing contently.

I sighed back. "Yeah?"

I knew he was smiling.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." I brushed my fingers through his hair and my dreariness leaked through the both of us and we fell into a peaceful slumber.

When the next day came, my soreness had gone away, and Pein was lying next to me, smiling.

"Good morning," he said.

I just smiled and wrapped an arm around him. He ran his fingers along my side gently, only barely touching my skin.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Hmm," was his response.

"We should get out of here. Go out to eat or something."

He sat up a little and looked down at me.

"We should, only I don't know my way around the village, it's a bit big." He said.

I snorted. "I think I can lead us the way."

"You could?"

"Yeah…" I sort of sighed. "Do you remember what I said about me creating a clan of Jashin followers?"

He nodded slowly.

"Well, this is the village where most of us lived."

His face didn't seem to change.

"I'm sure the village has changed since then."

I gave a short laugh. "A hundred years past, you think it would, but not in the slightest. I wandered around it a few days ago, it's completely the same. It's always been a thriving village, even in the olden days."

"Oh, wow," he said, slightly surprised.

"There would be only one issue with that though." I said, looking up at him.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Uhm, well you see, their history is something they teach in their schools, and it's very descriptive. They got my look down to a science. Beautiful and sweet, till you get close enough you could see my red eyes, and my brute force." I wiggled around a little. "They have drawing of me that have been copied over a bunch of times, so they know how I look."

"What's the problem then? You would be like a goddess in their wake." He said.

I just shook my head.

"I'd rather avoid glares and such, this village is kind of the reason why I don't go near populated areas."

He nodded. "Ok, that's fine then." He sat up and pulled the covers off of us. "Get your haori on and we'll go."

My eyes averted his face. "Yeah about that, I don't have one anymore."

"Since when? I made sure you would have one here." He said.

"Uhm, since yesterday…" I kept my eyes on my hands.

He huffed. "Hidan, figures."

"It's not his fault…entirely." I looked up at him to see he was looking away from me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He shrugged and looked down at me.

"It's fine Angel. I suppose you can wear my clothes, but I have a condition."

I frowned. "What?"

He just smiled. "You have to wear underwear."

My eyes grew wide and I screamed. "No! Never ever never ever! I hate those!"

"Why?"

"Because, when I grew up, it wasn't a requirement for women to wear irritating panties." I tried my best to avoid the subject of my age, I felt like no one needed to know, not even Hidan knew.

"Please?" He leaned over the bed and kissed me softly on the cheek.

"N-no…" I muttered.

"I would really like it if you came a long." He pushed, pressing his lips against my temple.

"D-don't…" I said, but it didn't matter. He had me, and he knew it.

Pein

Pein watched Angel with bemused eyes as she fluttered about in the village. She would stop at each little vendor and talk to the people. Sometimes she would buy little knickknacks with money he was sure she didn't have before. Her smile was as bright as the blue sky that overlooked them. Everyone was drawn to her and wanted to talk to her. Pein remained off to the side just to see how she interacted with them.

Children she loved. Little girls would approach her and tell her how gorgeous she was. Angel would respond either by tickling them lightly, or telling them they would grow up to be beautiful to. The young boys were shy to go to her at first, but with Angels winning smile they couldn't keep away. They told fun stories about their parent's lives.

"My daddy's a fisherman, and my mommy sells the fish daddy catches," one little boy said. "But we don't getta eat very much. Mommy says it's because were poor, but daddy says it's because no one buys fish anymore, when they can catch it their selves."

The young boy's mom was standing nearby and drew the boy away, but Angel kept a smile on her face.

"I see you problem. When you get older, you could help your mom sell the fish, a cute face like yours and you'll be sold out in no time." She said and lightly tapped the boys chin.

The mother gave her an offhanded smile and drew the boy away.

When dusk came, Angel came to Pein's side and grasped his hand tightly in hers. They remained quiet as the lights for the vendors came and illuminated the streets in a soft gold.

She rested her cheek on his shoulder and sighed contently.

"Let's go eat," she finally said, but Pein only laughed.

"But you ate all that food in the vendors." He said.

"I know that, but I'm still hungry." She said a pouting tone in her voice.

Pein smiled and the two headed into a fancy restaurant called The Paper Lantern.

The host seated them at a small table away from the other people, where they could be more absorbed into each other.

When their waiter came to ask what they wanted to drink, Angel immediately said sake.

Pein shook his head at her.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." He told her.

She turned and glared.

"We're having sake."

He sighed.

"You're having sake, I'll have water."

Her smile returned. "Sake it is!"

The waiter eyed her for few minutes. That was when Pein started to notice him. He was tall and lean with pale skin. He had a skinny frame, pale green eyes, and short curly blond hair. After a moment, the waiter turned and left.

"Angel, please calm down some." Pein said once he was gone.

"Aw, come on! Live a little!" She declared.

He could only smile at her.

The waiter returned a moment later with a bottle of sake, and a glass of water. He stared intently at her again before speaking.

"Aikira…?"

Angel froze. "How do you know that name?" She demanded.

"You don't remember me at all?" His voice was almost pleading.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head.

He sighed. "Maybe this will help…" He leaned down and put his lips to her ear.

Pein stood up and was about to remove him, when Angels face light up in recognition.

"Kotori!" She declared jumping up and smothering his face in her chest.

"Ah, Aikira let me go!" He said, laughing a little.

She let him go, smiling widely.

"I thought you were dead!" She hugged him again.

He gave her a nervous chuckle. "So did I. It was weird; one minute I'm floating in darkness, then next I was lying in my bed in my apartment." He had pulled away, but his hands were still around her waist.

Pein cleared his throat and Angel looked up at him.

"Oh uhm…" she looked at Kotori then back at Pein. She moved away from Kotori and grabbed Pein's hand. "Kotori, this is my boyfriend." She looked back at Pein, a happy smile on her face. "Kotori is my nephew."

Pein

Some of the members of the Akatuski were in Pein's make-shift office/bedroom. Only Itachi and Kisame were in the room. The others were off doing god knows what.

"Did you find anything?" Pein asked.

"Not much." Kisame said.

"There was no forced entry in the area." Itachi said.

"The whole place looks completely normal." Kisame said.

Pein sighed. He had sent the two back to the hideout and observe it to see if anyone was there still, and to see how they could have gotten in. No information had been found apparently.

The door swung open and in came in a distraught Angel. She came in sluggishly and collapsed on his bed.

She groaned. "My head hurts."

Pein laughed a little and went to the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later with a glass of water and a white pill.

"I told you not to drink all that sake." He said, still smiling while he handed her the glass and pill.

She groaned in response.

"You guys went out for sake?" Kisame piped in.

She grinned up at him. "Yeah, it was awesome. We should go out tonight and drink. At least I know you won't be a party pooper like Mr. Boring over here."

Pein only sighed. "Someone had to carry you home you know."

"Kotori would have done it." She bounced back.

"I wouldn't have let him."

"Then you'd be screwed completely."

He sighed again. "You two are dismissed." He said, looking at Itachi and Kisame.

"Bye-Bye Kisa-san."

"Pick you up at seven." He winked at Angel before he left.

When the door gave an audible click-she looked at Pein almost ravenously.

"I'm going to go take a bath." She said simply, and waited. "Get it? Huh? Huh? Wanna join me?" She asked when he didn't immediately respond.

He grinned fully at her. "Why, of course, my little Angel."


End file.
